Emerald Tones
by TigressaX
Summary: I died. Unfortunately, I didn't stay that way. Now, I'm a dark-skinned sassy girl with a mean right hook. And kick. And left hook. You get the picture. Or... A completely normal girl is reborn into a not-so normal world. Isamu isn't sure why she's been reborn, and while she has theories, she's much more focused on survival. Semi-SI reincarnation.
1. Not So Normal Death

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto, just playing with it.**

 **Er, this is like, the eighth Semi-SI I've written. Oops? (Also the second I've posted.)**

 **-emerald-**

Let me start off by saying that I wasn't special. I wasn't unique. I didn't have a particularly tragic past, unless you counted the mass amount of bullying I went through. I wasn't amazingly kind, nor was I unnaturally cruel.

I wasn't crazy beautiful, or smart, or ugly, or dumb. I just was. I existed, but I wasn't important enough to be mentioned. I hovered at the edge of your sight, and I was so completely average, that your eyes would easily slide over me.

I had a decent sized group of friends, my parent weren't divorced, or going trough a rough patch. My brother wasn't so spectacular that they ignored me, and I had a dog. The only unnatural thing about me, was how normal I was. Brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes. I was an average height of five foot five. I wasn't overweight, but neither was I skinny.

I wasn't athletic, but I did well in PE. I wasn't smart but I got straight C's with some B's mixed in. I didn't have some horrible, or minor disfigurement. My voice was neither high, nor low. I didn't spend all my time outside, or stay inside for days on end.

I was normal. Unnoticed. Overlooked. People would go to my funeral, but other than my family, none would visit my grave. Ten years later, they might remember a brown haired, brown eyed girl who they used to hang out with in high school, who was trying to become a teacher in college. The girl that died as another statistic, and they might remember that she watched.

That she saw, because no one else saw her. That she remembered birthdays, and their pets names. That she always seemed to know. They might remember that she watched some strange, foreign cartoons.

Then they would hear their child crying, or their significant other walk into the room; they'd remember that they needed to get to work, or go to the grocery store.

Then they'd forget.

They'd forget the strangely normal girl, with the strangely normal family. They'd forget that she died, and how.

They'd never realize how scared that girl had been when the car swerved toward her. How she tried to get out of the way, but couldn't. They'd never know that the man who did it later hung himself in remorse for taking her life.

Honestly? The most unnatural thing about me, aside from how completely normal I was, was the fact that I didn't die right. That after I died, I remembered. That I knew, and that this time? I wasn't going to be normal. I was going to have friends, real ones, the ones you read about, or see in movies. I was going to be something.

I decided that I wanted to live.

- **tones** -

I was six years old when I woke up. It was something stupid that caused it, the child had fallen off her bed and had gotten scared, she cried but no one came. So I appeared instead. I had wanted to be a teacher for a reason. I did like kids. I assume that it was that portion of who I was that appeared first.

I didn't count on fusing with the child. Strange concept, considering we were one soul, and that she was just the newer version.

The updated model.

We fused into one, and my personality took over hers. I didn't feel any guilt, though I did wonder if I should have. We already were the same person, there was no reason for me to feel bad. The child part of me was still happy, and most importantly? I was the one, out of the two of us, that was most likely to survive in the situation my soul had found it self in.

I blinked around at my new surroundings, taking in faded and beat up walls. A mattress laid on the floor, it was dirty and stained, two threadbare blankets and one flat pillow decorated it. Looking down at myself, the first thing I noticed was that my skin was dark. Not black, but very close, with a caramel edge to it. It was stretched over thin arms. The next was that my hair was black, and that it fell over my shoulder in a messy braid. It was greasy, but from the state of the room, I assumed that I didn't take baths often.

The... kimono? The kimono I wore was also threadbare, and it must have been green at some point. Carefully, I stood up, then started walking toward the door at the end of the room. When I reached it, I attempted to open it. It was locked.

Surveying the room again, I noticed a window, and wandered toward it. Peering out, I frowned. I was on the second story. No jumping out through there then. A memory, one that belonged to the little girl I now was, niggled at the back of my head. Scampering back to the door, I rapped my knuckles against it, and waited.

It opened not long after. A beautiful woman with hair like spun gold looked down at me. The only thing that made her ugly was the sneer on her face. She looked at me like I was trash, the child in me was used to that. Used to being looked at with hate, or disgust, sometimes even fear.

"Fine, come, _Akuma_. To the bathroom with you." I followed her, and with horror, I realized where I was. I was in a brothel.

"Keep your fucking head down, Akuma! Nobody wants to see those eyes." The beautiful woman snapped at me. Immediately, I ducked my head down. How would I survive here?

' _What did she mean about my eyes?'_ I wondered. Was there something wrong with them?

- **emerald** -

I was...angrier, more violent in this life. I had a viscous streak a mile long, and a tongue sharper than the edge of a katana. I was smarter, and could understand at the age of seven, what I couldn't at twenty-two. I scowled at the blonde woman, Michiko, and continued walking.

"You leave those doors, Isamu, you won't be welcomed back." Michiko, the woman who was supposed to be my mother, threatened.

"You starve me, lock me in a cold room, and call me demon. It is not my fault that you made me with someone you didn't want to. I will not come back, Mother. There is no reason to. You do not care for me, nor do you take care of me. Goodbye, and may it be the last you have to see of me." I spoke, articulated. The largest of my blankets was formed into a pack of sorts, thrown over my shoulder and carrying the few belongings I had. I continued walking, my feet barely making a sound. One of the younger girls, a new one, made her way over to me.

"If you're smart, you'll hide your eyes, Isamu." She informed me, pulling out a pair of shaded glasses. I frowned, but took them.

"Thank you, Ayane." I murmured. She smiled at me as I put them on. They fit me well, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had bought them for me.

"The house-mother won't be happy that you allowed her to leave, Michiko." I heard one of the males inform the woman. I ignored it, and purposefully stepped outside for the first time in my new life.

- **tones** -

I stood in front of one of the friendlier shops, a small cup in front of me. Tucking a strand of messy black hair behind my ear, I took a deep breath, and then started to sing.

"I know you,

I walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you,

That look in your eyes is so,

Familiar a gleam.

But I know, it's true,

That visions are seldom all they seem.

But if I know you,

I know what you'll do.

You'll love me at once,

The way you did once,

Upon, a dream." A few coins landed in my cup, but not many, by the end of the day, I might have enough money to buy a snack. It had been six months since I had left the brothel, and the only reason that I knew the timeframe was because of Ayane. The woman would visit me, bringing with her small gifts, such as clothing, and even a pair of shoes. For some reason, the woman wasn't scared of me, of my eyes. My unnatural, impossible eyes

. As I finished the song, I heard the telltale clacking of a working woman's shoes. I turned my head, sunglasses covering my eyes. I stared for a few moments, my face slowly losing all color. Then promptly fainted.

I had known that I was in Japan, an old time version, but Japan nonetheless. What I hadn't known, was what universe I had landed in. When I had turned, I had seen Ayane, as expected. I hadn't planned on her companion, however. Extremely tall with rippling muscles, garbed in green, two caterpillars calmly sitting on his brow.

Might Gai. The Might Gai, a character who I had admired in my first life. Alive, forehead protector, orange leg-warmers and green jumpsuit included.

I had been reincarnated into Naruto.

- **emerald** -

I woke up slowly, and I felt like I was swaying. Blinking open my eyes, I stared. The man carrying me gave me a grin.

"Good morning, Isamu-chan. Are you feeling better?" I stared dumbly for several moments, noticing that we were surrounded by trees, not buildings.

"Who?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Gai-sama, Isamu. He's a Konoha shinobi that I hired." Ayana spoke, I turned my head toward her.

"Why?" I asked her, confused. She smiled at me.

"To take us to Konoha." She said softly. I tilted my head at her, and she ruffled my hair.

"I can take better care of you there, Isamu." She elaborated. She had no reason to do that. Was she just that kind?

"You aren't Michiko." I informed her. Her face twisted at the mention of my biological mother's name.

"No, I'm not. However, you are a child. No matter what she says, no matter how strange your eyes are. You're also very sweet." Was she kidding? I was an angry brat in this life, I was violent, and had been violent on many occasions.

"Speaking of eyes, may I see yours, Isamu-chan?" Gai questioned. I was hesitant. Now that I knew where we were, I knew who my father was. It wasn't that hard to tell, not after seeing my eyes. I kinda wanted to smack myself for not noticing it earlier, honestly speaking.

Shyly, I pulled the glasses off my face, and looked up at him. I knew what he saw. Emerald irises, surrounded by a red sclera. Unlike my father, I did have pupils, though that almost made them more frightening.

"I see." He murmured.

"Isamu-chan has such unique eyes! She'll grow up to be very pretty." He grinned. I smiled at him, awkwardly, as the expression wasn't often on my face, but I smiled nonetheless.

- **tones** -

It was nearly a year later when I first saw him. He sat alone on the swing, every other child avoiding him. I knew who it was immediately, he was rather distinctive. I walked toward him, my head held high, and my eyes hidden behind a pair of shaded goggles.

"Hello." I spoke, looking down at him. Wide eyed, he stared at me.

"Um... hello." I smiled, showing my teeth.

"My name is Isamu." I bowed.

"Naruto."

The world would never be the same.

- **emerald** -

Growling, I scowled at the females that sat two feet away. Did they have to be so damn loud? We were training to be ninja, for fucks sake. I blamed my father for the anger issues that I had inherited. I closed my eyes and rubbed at my temples. From the corner of my eye, I could see Shino doing the same. I made a split second decision and walked over to him.

"Aburame-sama." I intoned, my voice deeper than the other females my age.

"Isamu-san. What can I do for you?" He asked. I smirked, which fit on my mouth better than a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me outside for lunch. As the teacher isn't here, I doubt he'd mind us leaving a few minutes early. There's also them." I jerked my head toward the screaming mass of fangirls.

"That would be acceptable, why? Because those of us with enhanced senses rarely take well to loud, shrill noise." Damn, Shino be throwing _shade_. He stood from his seat and grabbed his lunch. I followed as he left the classroom. We sat outside in silence, rarely speaking, but not really needing to.

"Would you be willing to offer me any advice, Aburame-sama?" He tilted his head to show that he was listening.

"I only have one shinobi in my, well, family, of sorts. He's currently out on a rather long term mission. As you hail from a clan, I was hoping you would have some insight. What is a balanced diet for shinobi our age? Particularly ones who have built the kind of muscle mass that you and I do." He was silent for a moment, and I can honestly say that I was surprised by what he offered next.

"If you are not adverse to it, I will invite you to dinner. My mother is a medic, she could tell you. I'm afraid my knowledge on dietary matters are remiss." I thought about it.

"It would be an honor, Aburame-sama." It really would, too. Very few people were ever invited to the Aburame clan compound. The teacher stepped outside to inform us that lunch was done.

"What should I wear?" I asked. He looked me over.

"The battle yukata you wore last weak will suffice, Isamu-san. Also, please feel free to call me Shino." I ducked my head.

"Of course, Shino-sama." I said, my smile aimed at the ground. I was pretty sure he saw it anyway.

- **tones** -

I looked over myself in Ayane's large, full body mirror. The girl who stared back was someone I had come to expect, though it was still jarring at times, particularly the eyes. I was large for a ten year old, my shoulders broad. The black and forest-green yukata fit snugly in the shoulders, and fell down to my ankles. The sleeves were nonexistent, but you could see a bit of my mesh bodysuit around my neck. The lack of sleeves showed off the muscle mass that I had, which was rather impressive, if not feminine.

I turned my attention to my face, and frowned at how much of Michiko I saw. I had her eye shape, her delicate chin. My lips were filling out, and I knew that they'd turn into the pout that she had worn with pride. A delicate, almost aristocratic nose. My coloring and body type seemed to be the only things that I had received from my father.

I studied my cheekbones, and almost smiled when I saw that they were Kakuzu's. My eyelashes were long, casting shadows over those cheekbones. My eyes moved to my brows, and I smirked. They were curved, like my mother's had been. But they were full.

Shaking my head, I wrapped my calloused hands with white bandages, winding them up to my forearms. I then pulled on my goggles, and my black ninja sandals.

"Ayane, I'm leaving!" I yelled, jogging toward the door.

"Where to?" She asked, stepping out of the kitchen, covered in flour. I avoided her hug, in order to avoid the flour.

"The Aburame clan compound. Hopefully, Shino-sama's mother will have an answer to your food questions." She nodded, then looked me over.

"Well, its the most formal outfit you have, so It'll do. This wouldn't be a problem if you'd let me buy you a kimono." I snorted at her.

"My shoulders are too broad, you'd have to make a special order. That's _expensive_." I muttered, before opening the backdoor.

"I love you! Behave, oh, wait!" I raised an eyebrow, but obediently stopped. Two minutes later, she bustled out, a basket in her hands. I peaked and my lips quirked up. Everything from sweets to bread was piled into the basket.

"Tell them it's a gift from me, and a thank you for having you over." I nodded, and kissed her in the cheek.

"You're almost as tall as I am!" She exclaimed, laughing. I smirked, and shifted the basket into a better position for running.

"That's not much of an accomplishment." I told her. I didn't wait for her reaction, instead choosing to sprint toward my destination. I heard an angry yell, and laughed as I slowed my pace. Checking on the food, and finding none damaged, I continued at a much slower pace.

' _To the Aburame's I go.'_

- **emerald-**

 **Chapter one! Lemme know what you think! Criticism is welcome, but please be polite!**

 **Isamu is quickly becoming my favorite,**

 **-Tigressa.**


	2. Bugs, Fists, and Rude Boys

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.**

 **-Tones-**

Hesitantly, I rapped my knuckles against the door. I fought back my urge to fidget, and instead stood still, basket held in one hand. The door slid open to reveal Shino, who wore a Yukata as well, his a full black with a beige sash. As usual, his eyes were covered by his sunglasses. His face was bare, however. Which was quite different from the usual.

I bowed politely, my shoulder length hair swinging with the motion. He nodded at me, and made a questioning hand motion toward my basket.

"Gifts from Ayane, my guardian." I told him. He nodded and stepped aside to allow me into the house. He handed me a pair of house slippers, which I pulled on silently.

"It will be awhile before dinner. Would you like to join me in my room?" He asked me.

 _'If we were older that could have been taken the wrong way, very, very easily.'_ I thought. I bobbed my head in acceptance and followed him through the house. He stopped at a doorway, and took the wicker basket from me. He left for a few moments, then returned without it.

We walked up the stairs, and I silently marveled over the woodwork and craftsmanship of his home.

"Your house is lovely, Shino-sama." His lips twitches upwards.

"Believe it or not, the house is actually made out of Hashirama trees, why? Because it's harder for our hives to dig through the wood." I hummed in acknowledgment, running my fingers over the wood.

We settled down in his room. I dug through his bookshelves and read while he took care of a few of his hives. He had several more than just the one he always used. On occasion I'd ask him to clarify something I read, or he'd show me something. It was quiet.

I liked it.

We sat together like that for around half an hour, before he stood up. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dinner is done, why? Because my father's hive just informed my own." Smirking, I lifted myself out of the chair I had been using. I glanced around the room, then followed him out. We walked back down the stairs, then he stepped into another room.

I bowed to the two people who were already sitting down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Isamu, I'm a classmate of Shino-sama's." The woman, who's black hair was much, much longer than my own, smiled.

"Aburame Hisoka, my husband is Aburame Shibi. You can call me auntie, if you wouldn't mind, Isamu-chan." Her voice was soft, and like Ayane's, you could hear the kindness in it.

"Of course, Oba-sama." I agreed easily. Shino led me to a seat, then sat next to me. I blinked behind my goggles, and turned to Shino.

"Er, Shino-sama?" I asked.

"Yes?" He tilted his head toward me.

"I have no qualms with the insects resting on me, but the back of my ears are ticklish." I fought down the urge to remove the irritation. To my shock, Shibi lifted his hand into the air. Not long after, the small beetle flew toward him.

"You pass." He intoned. I blinked.

"Pass?" I questioned.

"We understand that most people are not used to our partners landing on them, and that, if startled, you will most likely swat at them. However, we will not permit the unnecessary killing of our hives. That is why I chose an insect that you would recognize as a insect. By not crushing it, you pass." So, a right of passage? A way to tell if I was trustworthy? If I would show them respect?

"I will admit to having a phobia of spiders, and that it's not unfounded. However, I won't kill them. I'll just curl up in the corner and shriek. Apologies in advance." I smiled. Hisoka turned toward me.

"Not unfounded? So, their appearance isn't the problem." I shook my head, and instinctively rubbed at my leg.

"I was in the hospital for a few weeks two years ago. I got bit by a very venomous spider in my sleep. Aburame Kasumi-san made the antidote. She also removed the spider from my house." Hisoka nodded, and started eating.

"What spider was it?" She questioned. I started eating after everyone else.

"Brown Recluse. It bit me eight times on my right leg, and twice on my left calf. Left several nasty scars." The older woman winced.

"I can imagine. There was no permanent damage?" The food was really fucking good.

"No, not aside from the scars. Ayane's boyfriend recognized the bites when I got up the next morning, and took me to the hospital immediately. If he hadn't, I probably would have had permanent muscle damage. Spiders have scared me ever since." I shrugged. She nodded, then turned to Shibi, who just sighed and nodded his head.

"We could help you with that, if you'd like. Your fear, I mean. It would do you no good to keep it. There are many spiders outside the village." My mouth opened, and I blushed before shutting it.

"I couldn't ask that of you." I murmured. She shook her head, laughing.

"It's no problem. You're ahead in the Academy, correct? Shino mentioned that you were one of four given extra materials." I nodded.

"In that case, I can talk to your teachers to give you to me for a few days each week. I'll also help you with Kunoichi lessons, as I know that they don't give extra materials." I was speechless for a moment. On one hand, it could be construed as rude to accept her offer. On the other... I really needed to get over my fear.

"It would be an honor, Oba-sama." I bowed my head.

- **emerald** -

I ignored the stares I received as I stepped toward the practice ring. Aunt Hisoka had convinced me to start wearing shorts once a week, putting the scars on my leg on display. I regretted informing her of my insecurities pertaining to that.

I glanced down, and frowned. The scars truly were disgusting. Against my dark skin, the white of them stood out. Several circles lined my leg, each around the size of a marble. They sat snugly in the center of the scars. The actual bites.

"Isamu versus Inuzuka Kiba!" Iruka yelled. Kiba snarled at me. I didn't take offense, he was like this with everyone.

"They think a girl can beat me? Losers." He scoffed. Never mind, I took offense.

"Kick his ass, Isamu!" Naruto yelled. I smiled a bit.

"Of course. I feel guilty about kicking the puppy, but we're ninja." I shrugged my shoulders as Kiba's face turned red from his rage. I heard a quiet buzzing sound, and smirked. Shino found my comment amusing as well?

"Make the sign of confrontation." Iruka ordered. Scowling, Kiba did. I did the same.

"Taijutsu only! Ready? Begin!" Iruka leapt from the ring. I sidestepped Kiba's wide punch, and dug my fist into his gut. He flew backwards, spittle flying from his lips. He landed, hard, on the dirt. I crossed my arms, and tilted my head, waiting.

"Seven seconds to get up, Kiba!" Iruka warned. Slowly, the boy climbed to his feet, face pale.

"Round two!" Iruka spoke. Kiba lunged, slower this time. I ducked under the attack, and slammed my fist into his face. He dropped. I blinked down at him, and Iruka leaned down to check him.

"Winner by knockout, Isamu!" Naruto cheered loudly as I walked toward him.

"You were great, Isamu." Shino informed me.

"Thanks, Shino." I smiled. Naruto leapt onto my back. I laughed as I tried to get him off of me. He giggled when I failed. Brat.

- **Tones** -

I looked up from my push-ups when someone walked into the backyard, or rather, several someones. Smiling, I finished my exercises, then walked toward the only adult in the group.

"Happy Birthday, Isamu!" He bellowed. I laughed, and accepted the hug. A snooty voice interrupted our moment.

"I do not understand why we have to be here. Can't Gai-sensei just get a gift? We have training to do. Let the boy celebrate with his family." I frowned and turned toward the boy.

"First, I'm female, Hyuga. Second, Gai is family. Third, if you don't like it? You can get the fuck off of my property." I informed him. This little fuck was going to bitch and complain? When this was the first time I'd seen Gai in months? Nope. I'd dick punch him if I had to. Gai didn't interfere, he didn't need to, and he knew it irritated me when other people fought my battles. The pretty boy scoffed at me.

"I couldn't tell your gender, perhaps because you don't look it? And Gai-sansei has more important things to do than come visit an academy brat." He sneered. I took a deep breath.

"You have known him for awhat? Three months? He has been a member of my family for several years. Yes, I am an academy brat, but guess what?" I didn't let him answer, and continued.

"I'm also going to be one of your allies. If you keep being a dick, you'll jeopardize your own survival. I don't know about you, but I'm not jumping in front of an enemy's blade for someone who treats me like scum." The boys face contorted, but his teammates interjected.

"Enough, Neji! You're being a jerk!" Tenten.

"Neji it's incredibly unyouthful to be rude to someone younger, and female! Especially on their birthday!" Lee, and boy was he a Gai in the making. My good mood was also ruined. A butterfly landed on my nose.

"Come on in, Shino. I'm in the back." I said, my mood still sour. A few moments later, Shino stepped through the gate, and the butterfly flew off. A bouncing Naruto next to him.

"Isamu! Happy birthday!" He yelled, promptly tackling me. I didn't budge, and instead wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, Naru." I smiled.

"You are upset." Shino spoke.

"I am." I agreed.

"Why?"

"I was insulted by a boy who looks like a girl."

"The Hyuga?"

"Yep."

"I wasn't aware that their clan had become so improper as to insult another in their own home. On such a day as this." The scowl on Neji's face was art.

- **emerald** -

I wandered the village with Gai, and his team. Which, unfortunately, included Neji. My arms were crossed as I looked around the shops. We were wandering at Ayane's orders. Shino, and Naruto had stayed behind with her.

"Why do you wear those? Are you attempting to resemble an Aburame? Not that you could, with that skin." Neji snarked. I closed my eyes, waiting for the racial slurs.

"Kumo scum." Before I could say anything, he was on the ground. Gai stood above him, his face livid.

"You will not! You will not insult others simply because you are having a bad day! You are acting like a child, not a ninja! Go home, Neji." Gai snapped. Gai hated racism, in any form. He had been sweet on a girl from Kumo when he had been in his early twenties, the girl had been murdered for her skin tone.

"Also, technically? My skin is Taki." I added. The boy, silently shaking, walked off.

"I didn't mean for you to get into a fight with your team, Gai. Sorry." Gai shook his head, smile returning.

"I realized that I have been remiss in training my team. They need not only power of the body, but also if the heart. While he does have a reason to hate Kumo, he should not have spoken to you the way he did." I shrugged him away.

"I'm used to it. I've also been called worse." Tenten interjected before things could turn awkward.

"I know a place that you might like!" She chirped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" I questioned. She nodded.

"You're a serious Kunoichi, like me. So you should like the place." I shrugged.

"Lead the way, Senpai." Her grin was blinding.

- **Tones** -

I looked around the weapons shop, and had to admit that it was amazing. I was a bit of a weapons freak, despite my inherent skill for Taijutsu, another thing I blamed Kakuzu for.

"Mizusaka! I brought my team, and a friend! Mind letting us into the back?" Tenten called.

"Come on in!" A gruff voice responded. She opened one of the doors and waved at us to follow her.

Cautiously, we did. Stepping into the room, I felt like I was going through puberty again, at least, the hormonal aspect of it. Saliva filled my mouth, and I swallowed.

"Sweet mother of Kami." I whispered, staring around the room. Where had this place been throughout my lives?! The wooden room was bare of any decoration, not that it needed anything. The entire place was covered in weaponry. The walls were lined with wicked looking axes and swords, and shelves and display cases littered the room. Off toward the back, I noticed several racks, each filled to the brim with two handed weapons.

Tenten laughed at my expression.

"Looks like I judged you right." She joked.

"Where has this place been all my life?" I whispered, staring at a scimitar with ragged spikes lining its sharp edge.

"Probably here." The gruff voice from before spoke. I slowly turned to face the man, and was a bit surprised once I did. He was huge, easily a foot taller than Gai. His shoulders were broad, and his muscles solid. He had black hair, which fell down to the center of his back in a braid, and his lips were twisted into a smirk. I noticed, quite surprised, that his teeth were pointed. A Kiri native.

"I assume that you're the owner?" I questioned, barely noticing Gai and Lee leave through the door.

"The blacksmith too." He agreed. I nodded, then very carefully, fell to one knee.

"Marry me." I said, my voice serious, attempting to convey through my hidden eyes how much he meant to me. The man looked surprised for a moment, before bursting into a laugh.

"I have to admit, you're the first person to propose to me before knowing my name." He smirked. I stood up, blushing slightly.

"My name is Isamu." I introduced myself with a bow. He chuckled.

"Mizusaka." He drawled. Tenten cut in after that.

"It's Isamu's eleventh birthday, so I brought her here. Any ideas for a weapon that would suit her?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Hit me." He ordered. I blinked, but got into position, throwing a half power punch at his stomach. He caught it with his hand.

"Again, but this time, don't hold back." He told me. I inhaled as I pulled my hand back, and did as I was ordered. He caught it again, and bobbed his head, muttering something.

"There are a few that might suit her. She's a heavy hitter, and will probably get even stronger as she gets older." He told Tenten. She smiled, and motioned me over as he walked off. After a few minutes, he came back, toting a truly awesome amount of weapons.

"Let's get started." He declared, clapping his hands together, and pulling out a naginata.

- **emerald-**

 **That was chapter two! Next chapter will have graduation in it? Any guesses as to what team Isamu will get?**

 **Knows all the stuff and is already thinking about Shippuden,**

 **-Tigressa.**


	3. When the Dam Bursts

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, really, I don't own Naruto. How the hell could you assume that I did?**

 **WARNING: There is a scene of sexual assault on a child in this chapter! It is the second flashback! If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip it. It will end when the italicized part does.**

 **-Tones-**

I was having a bad day. Granted, that seemed to happen to me quite often, but still. Graduation was two months off, and I was sick and tired of Kunoichi lessons. Some of the lessons were alright, I'd admit. The rest? They were absolute bullshit.

I rubbed my temples and, not for the first time, realized why these young female ninja turned out the way they did. The teacher, Suzume- _Sensei_ , was droning on about how finding a husband by seventeen was our best bet. Yes, I understood that we had short life expectancies. I got it. That didn't explain the rest of the literal shit that was spewing from her mouth.

"-sure that you care for their needs properly. Know that a few may raise their hands against you, and understand that they do not do so out of malice. The only time this is truly a problem is if you are with child-" She droned, her perfectly painted face giving away no real emotion. I was done. She would go as far as to promote abuse? No, _nope_ , not happening.

"If a man I'm dating ever hits me, I'll hit back, harder. Then I'll leave the bastard." I interrupted. She turned toward me, and immediately frowned.

"You can't hit back, Isamu-" she started.

"Why the hell not? If he hits me, I have the right to hit back. He is not worth more than I am, and if you love someone, you won't hurt them. In a spar? That I can understand. In a fit of temper? That's not something that I'll accept." I cut her off, standing up to my full height. She scowled at me.

"I am your teacher, Isamu! You will show respect." I sneered at her in return.

"You have taught an entire generation of Kunoichi that they are either eye candy, or support for the men. Yes, they do have a physical advantage over us. Us? Most girls have better control, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, Medical. Most girls are faster, Sensei.

Instead of teaching them that advantage, you teach them about their bodies, how to seduce. You are trying to tell these girls that their accomplishments will never mean anything, because a boy will always be better!" I all but yelled the last part, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Men are better-"

" _Bullshit_!" I yelled.

"Tsunade-Sama, our females in ANBU! Mito-sama! The entirety of Nadeshiko Village! And what about me? I'm the top of our class in nearly everything but accuracy, and your lessons! The person behind me in academics? _Female_! The person behind her? _Female_! The third in the ranks for Taijutsu? _Female_!" I was shaking with my anger, and I really wanted to hit her.

"Kurenai Yuhi-Sama. Mitarashi Anko-sama." I snarled the two names. The woman smirked at me.

"Well, you don't really count much as a female, now do you?" I felt the blood drain from my face. I knew that. I knew that. Did she have to mention that?

"Your shoulders are too broad."

I knew that.

"You're too muscled, not enough curves."

I knew that.

"Those stupid goggles of yours hide your eyes, which I'm assuming are deformed in some way?" Her smile was cruel. I already knew what would come next, and I regretted wearing shorts that day.

"And those scars, oh, how unseemly. It'd be better if you'd just cover them up." She pressed her finger to her lips, then went for the kill.

"No one will ever want a girl like you, will they? You're not pretty enough." I closed my eyes behind my goggles, ignoring the burning in them, and tightness of my chest.

"But I'll live, Sensei. You trained these girls to die." With that, I left the area before I could cry. I knew, damnit! I knew that while I had inherited most of my mother's face, I still wouldn't be pretty. I would be too tall, too broad, too muscled. Someone would never look to me for romance when I got older. Even if they could look past my body, would they be able to look past my eyes?

I ran the whole way home, and stormed up to my room. I ignored Ayane when she asked me what was wrong. Throwing my goggles across the room, I cried into my pillow.

- **Gai-Ayane-**

When Isamu failed to leave her room, even for dinner, the beautiful woman decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled on her sensible boots, grabbed a shawl from the coat rack, and left the house-slash-bakery; stepping out into the still slightly chilly streets of Konoha.

Someone had made her little girl cry. She may not have given birth to Isamu, but the girl was her child. Isamu, her strong girl, didn't cry. The child hadn't even cried the day she had left her abusive mother behind.

Isamu didn't do crying. Whoever had made her shed those tears would face a mother's wrath.

Her feet padded along the streets for fifteen minutes, before she found the place she was looking for. Gai, her ever so sweet boyfriend, had told her to go there if she ever desperately needed him. Pulling her shawl tightly around her shoulders, she opened the door.

Instantly, several dozen pairs of eyes fell on her. A part of her told her to cower, to run. She beat that part down viciously. This was for her daughter.

"E-Excuse me? I need to find Might Gai." She spoke up, her voice slightly shaky at the beginning, but strong at the end.

"And who are you, exactly?" A rather tall man questioned, a cigarette hanging from his lips. She recognized him as Asuma, one of Gai's friends.

"My name is Ayane, I'm his girlfriend." She elaborated, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind one ear. He started, then looked her over. Nodding, he stepped toward her, and steered her out of the room by her shoulder.

"Gai told us to keep an eye out for someone with your name and looks. What do you need 'im for?" He questioned.

"My kid, Isamu. She's crying, and won't come out of her room." Ayane clasped her shaking hands together.

"Sounds like puberty." The smoker drawled. The woman shook her head.

"No, you don't understand, Asuma-sama. Isamu doesn't cry. She didn't even cry when her mother, her birth mother, did or spoke terrible things to her. She didn't cry when she got bit by a Brown Recluse _fifteen_ times.

My child does not cry. Curse up a storm and challenge trees to a brawl? Yes. Glare those of a weaker will into submission? Yes. Retreat into herself when something painful occurs? Most certainly. But, in all of the years that I have known that little girl, not once has she cried over anything but cutting onions." She paused, then locked eyes with the man. Her eyes were steel, and she held her back straight. He was impressed.

"And I'm gonna kill whoever caused it." He studied her for a moment, before dropping his smoke to the ground, and scuffing it out with his shoe.

"Close your eyes, and don't wiggle too much. I'll take you to him. Ninja style." Nodding, the woman closed her eyes. The man wrapped his arm around her waist, and promptly Shunshin'd the two of them to training ground fifteen.

"Gai! Your girlfriend's here." The smoker called out. Not four seconds later, a serious looking Gai appeared.

"What happened?" He asked her. The brunette promptly threw herself into his arms. He caught her.

"Something's wrong with Isamu, Gai. She came home halfway through school, and hasn't left her room since. She- she was crying. Isamu was, and she won't let me in the room." The woman burst into tears against his chest, and Gai felt something in him rise up in his throat, like an enraged beast. It growled, and thrashed at the thought that someone had harmed his child. Because she was his.

He was the one who helped the girl train, who dropped things and tips at the dinner table. He was the one who had held her hand when she had been in the hospital, smiling even as she grit her teeth against the pain. He was the one who would ruffle her hair in the morning. She was his kid, even if she didn't call him dad; she was his daughter.

As the cloying sensation of rage arched through him, he remembered exactly why he was Konoha's Green Beast, and who he had been before that title. The Akatora no Akuma reared his head, and growled.

As Gai, Jonin Sensei of Konoha stepped back; Gai, The War Veteran took his place.

Asuma pitied whoever had made that child cry; they probably wouldn't live much longer.

- **emerald** -

I laid on my bed, holding my face in my hands. Why the hell had just those words been enough to make me cry? I didn't cry. That wasn't a something that I did, not even during my past life. I had been through so much worse than that.

" _Demon!" Michiko snarled, hate in her eyes._

 _"Why couldn't you have died when I made the tea? Huh? Why'd I have to have you. A freak. Demon eyes. That skin! You look nothing like me!"_

But I did! I did look like her, and it made me sick every time I looked in the mirror. I knew that Kakuzu was a terrible person, I did! But he wasn't Michiko. He wasn't Michiko, and that was enough. It was enough as long as it wasn't her.

" _Hey there, Doll. You hungry? If you come back to my apartment, I'll feed you." A man in his forties offered. I shook my head, backing away._

 _"No thank you, Mister. I-I have to go." I rushed out, my already childishly high voice squeaking. I wasn't a child, and I understood the look in that man's eyes. He frowned, then stepped closer to me._

 _"Come on kiddo, I'm just offering to feed you." I didn't respond, just turned to run. I didn't make it very far. His meaty hand wrapped around my shoulder, and he hauled my skinny body back with ease. I screamed, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. No one helped anyone in this city._

 _I fought back, biting and clawing. One one my bites drew blood, but the sick bastard only laughed._

 _"It feels so much better when they fight it." He giggled, a deranged gleam in his eyes. He threw me back into the alley, and the cement knocked my breath from my lungs. Then he lowered himself over me, one hand pressed against my chest to hold me down. I fought uselessly, and turned my head to the side when he tried to kiss me._

 _My eyes caught sight of something before my face was yanked toward his own. I fought the urge to gag as his tongue slid into my mouth, and reached an arm out blindly._

 _"Sometimes, the ones like you? They die in the middle. That's okay though." Another giggle._

 _"Here." He gripped my behind. I wondered if I could puke on him. Would that make him let go?_

 _"Here." His voice was giddy as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I considered biting it off, but thought better of it. He was large enough that he could kill me. He pulled away with a sickeningly wet sound. I felt tears trying to pour from my eyes. My hand clenched. He needed to be distracted for this to work._

 _"Oh, little one, so little. His hand, which was still inside my yukata, moved up to my chest, my undeveloped breasts. I felt rage. This man was disgusting, the trash of the earth. He deserved to die. I wanted to kill him, to rip out his throat. He tugged off my yukata, and stared down at me._

 _"Precious, precious child. I'm going to fuck you, shove my cock in you, watch your tiny, tiny body try to fight it." He leaned down and lapped at my neck._

 _Disgusting._

 _Freak! Monster! I'd kill him._

 __ _I clenched my hand again, then wrapped my arms around his neck._

 _"I'm sorry! I'll go eat with you! I'm sorry!" I yelled._

 _No other choice._

 _"Can you say something for me, Sweetie? Say, 'fill me up! 'Till I'm too big!' Say it? Please little one?" He whimpered._

 _Disgusting._

 _"Repent, pervert scum!" I snarled, then drove the rusty piece of metal into his neck. When he startled backwards, I raked it down the side, uncaring of the blood that dropped onto me. Using my other arm, I shoved his shoulder, making him fall to his side. Then, I stabbed him again, and again, and again, and again. My piece of metal butchering his flesh, and my my hands quickly becoming stained with red. I didn't realize that I was screaming throughout it, until another street kid, this one older than myself, pulled me away._

 _I didn't regret it._

I had killed someone when I was seven years old! Had nearly been raped by that same man. So why did those words hurt so much?

" _Disgusting child."_

- **Tones-**

 **Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna go vomit. Then bathe myself in holy water. I kept telling myself "Tigressa, T-Kat, it's for the plot." Well, T-Kat, now you're sick to your stomach, and wondering if you're secretly a psychopath. Congrats!**

 **Burning so much sage to cleanse my filthy spirit,**

 **-Tigressa.**


	4. I Didn't Mean To Do That

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Why would I be writing this if I did?**

 **I still feel gross from last chapter.**

-emerald-

There was a knock on my door, I didn't want to answer it. Ayane was beautiful, she couldn't understand. She couldn't understand the racist slurs that got thrown my way, or the disgusted looks. She couldn't understand the hate people held for my eyes.

"Isamu, if you don't open the door, I'll pick the lock." Gai, not Ayane, called. I frowned, and curled up in my blankets.

"Okay, have it your way." He declared. I heard the doorknob wiggle, then heard it open. I burrowed deeper into the cocoon I had made, then gave a surprised grunt as I was lifted, blankets and all, into a pair of arms.

"We'll be back by morning, Ayane." Gai called, before using a Shunshin to get us out of the house.  
He settled my cocoon down on the ground, then dropped something on my head. Whatever he dropped was heavy. I looked at them, and blinked in surprise. Black metal.

"My gauntlets?" I asked, confused.

"Put them on, your shoes too." He was stretching, and doing basic exercises. I did. I fastened the metal around my wrists, and then stared blankly at Gai. He smiled.

"Attack me, Isamu." I blinked. Attack him? Gai never agreed to spar against me. I mean, I knew why. He couldn't pull his punches. But, why now? Why was he telling me to fight now? I lifted myself off the ground, my blankets discarded a few feet behind me.  
Gai gave me an expectant look, and I lunged. He easily caught the hit and threw me to the side. I got up and lunged again. This pattern continued for several minutes before I broke. I snapped, all of the stress, years worth, came to the forefront of my mind and I attacked. My fists weren't the only things I used, I kicked and kneed, elbowed and head butted. This time, he hit back, forcing me to dodge.  
We fought for what felt like hours. At the end of it, I was breathing harshly and sweating, covered in bruises and cuts. He just stood there.

"Kunoichi classes are full of shit." I snarled.

"Some of it is useful, the flower arrangements and poison? That's fine. Disguises and manipulation? Also fine. I don't mind that. Suzume-sensei-" I growled and slammed my fist into the ground. I didn't notice the ground give away.

"A Kunoichi will only ever be support! If you're a woman, you are either support or eye candy. If a man hits you, it's only a problem if you're pregnant! Well, what about me?! I'm shit at support, shit at genjutsu, shit at chakra control and marksmanship. But, I'm good at taijutsu, I have a high amount of chakra.  
I know I'm not beautiful, or gentle! I _know_ that! That doesn't mean that I can't be a ninja! She teaches these girls to stand to the side, and I _can't_! I can't! I'm not the type who can just throw away everything if a man comes along. And I know that one won't, I do. My skin, my eyes, my scars... my body. I know that I'm not girly enough!" I was shaking, slamming my fists on the ground.

"Did she have to point it out? That no one would want me? I _know_ that! That doesn't mean that I want to hear it!" Gai wrapped his arms around my heaving shoulders.  
"I'm too angry, too gruff, too tall, too buff." I took a deep breath.

"But I'll _live_! Those girls won't! She trained them to die!" He kissed the top of my head and waited for me to calm down.

"You are beautiful, Isamu." I scoffed at him.

"You're right. You are not a traditional woman. You're taller, darker than those from Konoha. But you are not ugly. You're strong, and most Kunoichi are. They may not specialize where you do, they may not have the ability to become powerhouses, but if a man cannot respect you, they aren't worthy of you." I let out a broken sob.

"Now, tell me more about what this teacher has been teaching." He asked, hugging me tighter. I did.

-Tones-

A month later, I was sitting outside as Suzume-sensei droned on about something worthless.

"Isamu!" She barked. I tilted my head at her.

"Are you paying attention?" She asked.

"No." I told her, propping my chin up on my palms.

"You won't graduate at this rate, Isamu." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I won't graduate because I don't pay attention in your class?" I questioned, an amused smirk tugging at my lips.

"If you know that, then why aren't you paying attention?" I grinned at her.

"Because your class holds no say in the exam, Sensei." I all but purred.

"This class will be looked over for future positions-"

"None of which I will be going into. I'm a combat specialist." I tapped my gauntlets for extra measure.

"Mainly in Taijutsu, if you didn't know." I finished. She scowled.

"I'll be confiscating those." She told me, a satisfied look in her eyes. I blinked at her. Gai had told me to carry them today. Did he know something like this would happen?

"Grounds?" I drawled.

"I'm sorry?" She looked surprised.

"On what grounds are you taking them?" I elaborated.

"They are a distraction."

"Not really. I mean, it's not like I'm fiddling with them. They're just there, connected to my outfit. Y'know, like most weapons outside of combat."

"They are a distraction to other students."

"Again, not really. Aside from when I first came in today, where my friends, neither of which are in this class, asked me about them."

"Hand them over!"

"No. you have no reason to take them."

"I will send you to the Hokage!"

"Go ahead. I'm sure that he will find your unnecessary hatred for your student just as distasteful as I do." Her face turned red with rage as she stepped toward me.

"I will take them, by force, if need be." I smirked at her.

"Is it not unladylike to fight, sensei? I mean, according to your own teachings, you're a woman, and that means that you're bad. Also according to you, I am not really a woman. Which would make me a man, which means that, according to your teachings, you shouldn't fight me." I smiled, and the woman snapped her hand out, a slap landing on my cheeks. Before I could retaliate, or she could hit me again, a purple haired woman was pinning her to the ground.

"Release me at once!" The woman howled. The purple haired woman, who was dressed as an ANBU, without the mask, snorted.

"Hitokiri Suzume? I was ordered by the Hokage to watch you teach today. I was supposed to stay silent, however watching you raise a hand against a student, just because you hate them? No. We are going to visit Hiruzen-sama." Well, that explained... absolutely nothing.

-emerald-

I may have done something stupid, I decided, gazing out at the mountain around me.

"Well, _shit_." I mumbled. Honestly speaking, I hadn't meant for this to happen. I had been watching Gai perform the summoning technique, then had practiced the hand seals. I had no possible way to know that something like this would happen.  
From the surprised, and slightly panicked look I had caught Gai sporting, he hadn't either.  
Wiping dust off my pants, I decided that just standing there would do nothing, and that I should find my way home. So, I started walking, grateful that I had disappeared with all of my gear.  
After three hours, I was irritated. Where the actual hell was I? It had to be around Iwa or Kumo, with all of the rocks.

"Where the actual fuck am I?" I growled at a rock.

"The Stubborn Mountain and the Raging Forest." A voice answered. Surprised, I spun around. I hadn't even noticed anyone! I came face to, er, snout? I came face to snout with a ram. It looked amused when I jumped backwards.

"Uh... Hi?" I tried, thoroughly confused.

"Hello." He agreed, tossing his head.

"You, uh, wouldn't know how to get to Konoha from here, would you?" I asked. He thought about it, before shaking his head. His horns moved with the motion. They were big enough to send a redneck running for their shotgun. They were also gold. He was a summon, wasn't he? A look of realization fell over my face.

"Does the fact that I attempted the summoning technique have anything to do with why I'm here?" I asked, resigned. He laughed, and stomped the ground with a hoof. I realized that those were gold too.

"You figured it out. Well done, Calf." He hooted. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"In my defense, I didn't expect it to reverse-summon me. Why rams?" He settled down to the ground, and motioned for me to do the same.

"If you perform a summon without a contract, you will be summoned. As for 'why rams', When you reverse-summon yourself, you go to wherever the summon that best compliments you exists. You're best suited for us, thus, you appeared here." I nodded, absorbing that.

"How do I get home?" He huffed.

"If you're accepted by us, we'll send you home. Or you could ask Mori-Sama, our leader, to send you home." I blinked.

"Where do I find Mori-sama? Not that I don't want a contract, but I'm not exactly strong." He snorted.

"You _look_ strong." He informed me.

"I'm not even a Genin! I don't even know why I survived the summon! I shouldn't have the chakra for it!" I threw my hands up.

"You have to go through the trial anyway, Calf. Mori-Sama is at the end." I sighed.

"What's the trial?" I looked at him.

"You already passed phase one." Was this guy always amused?

"You have to make a friend who will help you through the trial. Congrats! We're friends now!" I looked at him.

"Of course. I'm Isamu." I introduced. He ducked his head.

"Shiki." He...smiled?

"Shall we?" He nodded, and lifted himself up. I followed suit.

-Tones-

The trial was a pain in the ass, and I was glad that it was finally over.  
 _Five_. _Days_.  
Five days of tramping up a mountain without the proper supplies. Five days of being challenged by other rams. Six had almost thrown me off the damn mountain! I scowled as we made our way into a huge cave.

"You're the one who refused to give up." Shiki shrugged from his place at my side. I glared at the creature, and he received the full force of it.

"I lost my goggles and _one_ shoe." I told him.

"You'll get them back, Calf." I sneered at him. He was unimpressed.

"Are... are we moving downwards?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah. I told you that you could give up, right? Well, that was because there was another opening." I really wanted to punch him. I contemplated it, but decided not to. He looked like he knew that he'd dodged a Kunai.  
After around two hours of walking, we came upon an opening in the already huge passages. As we continued, we saw more and more rams. Each of them getting larger as we continued. Finally, we came upon a chamber, immense in size. I realized that it was at least half of the mountain's overall size. I also realized why. A ram the size of several skyscrapers laid in the center of the room. His horns were silver, with black swirls climbing up toward the sharpened tip.  
His eyeball was bigger than my body!

"Welcome, Calf." Mori-Sama chimed, his voice shaking the mountain, despite the fact that I could tell he was only whispering.

"You have passed the Trial of the Rams. You proved your strength in battle, but most importantly? You did not give up when offered an easier route. Call on us when you have need, and we shall answer. Give us good battles, and never stop seeking strength." With those words spoken, he closed his eye and fell asleep. I looked at Shiki, who just snickered.

"Yeah. That's Mori-Sama. The boss of the rams. Oh! Here comes my big sister, Hikari! She's older than me by a few hundred years, but she's my favorite." He sounded so happy that I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"The things that you lost, as well as the contract scroll." The white ram intoned, her voice soft. I blinked when I saw something shine over her fur. Seals?

"Do you know how to sign?" I nodded, and pulled off one of my gauntlets. I bit into my palm, and wrote my name in blood, before pressing my hand, coated in chakra and blood, against it.

"No one else has signed your contract?" I questioned.

"You are the second person to appear here. The first failed the first part of the trial, and was thrown off the cliff as he had no one to catch him." I was impressed with how regal she managed to sound despite the younger ram cuddling into her side.

"You will be returned home now." I blinked, before pulling on my gauntlet, shoe, and goggles. Immediately afterward, I felt a tugging sensation, and found myself in training ground six. I groaned, and flopped onto the ground. Blinking, I focused on the four ANBU suddenly in front of me. One of them walked over to me and started healing the multitudes of bruises that had accumulated on my skin.

"Thank you, Hawk-Sama." I managed. I got a pat on the head in return. Not long after, I was dropped off at the hospital for malnutrition.

-emerald-

"-honestly! What were you thinking?!" Ayane yelled, arms crossed.

"We didn't know that it would do that!" I defended, holding my arms up in surrender.

"You're as stubborn as a ram!" She yelled, throwing her hands into the air. I burst into laughter, covering my face with my hands.

"Isamu, are you alright?" She asked, worried.

"She's perfectly fine, Ayane-chan. Something about your last sentence set her off." A slightly raspy voice reassured her.

"Hokage-Sama!" Ayane gasped, bowing. Somehow, I managed to calm myself down, and bowed from my hospital bed.

"Isamu-chan." He greeted, a smile tugging at his wrinkles.

"Hokage-Sama." I returned.

"Isamu! I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware-" Gai blathered on as he hugged me. I patted his arm in comfort.

"I'm fine, the worst part was when they tried to throw me off the side of the mountain." The Hokage turned to me.

"Did you make the contract? What animal?" I grinned.

"Rams, Hokage-Sama. I got the rams of the Raging Forest and Stubborn Mountain." He chuckled at my response.

"Well, that certainly explains why Ayane-chan's comment was so amusing to you." I nodded, and awkwardly pet Gai's hair as he continued with his apologies.

-Tones-

I tied my forehead protector around my head, and smirked at Gai, who had come to pick me up.

"Well done, Isamu! Let's go to Mizusaka's for your gift, yes?!" I nodded, and returned his hug. I paused, then looked over a Naruto. He sat at the swings, dejected. I understood why he didn't pass the clone test, but not why he hadn't passed the written portion. This always happened, and I was pretty sure that someone had sabotaged him. Both myself and Shino had tutored him, he was good enough to pass, so why didn't he? Turning, I told Gai to give me a minute, then ran off toward my blonde.

"Hey, Naru." I smiled, crouching to look him in the eyes. He stared at me.

"Congratulations on passing, Isamu." He tried to be energetic about it, but he sounded sad.

"Come over to my place for dinner, okay?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He nodded, then stood up to leave.

"Naru." I spoke up. He turned to me.

"I know that you should have gotten enough points to pass the written exam. We'll talk about it with Iruka-sensei tomorrow." He nodded, but refused to meet my goggles. He ran off before I could say anything else.  
I stared after him for a moment, before a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up at Gai, and managed to smile.

"Let's go! I've been waiting for the real deal since my practice one broke last week!" He laughed.

"I'm aware. I must admit, you are quite youthful with it!"

-emerald-

I propped my feet up on my desk, arms crossed behind my head. A pleasant buzz filled my ears, and I smiled at Shino without looking up.

"Ready for your team?" I asked him. He shuffled a bit, before settling at my side.

"I have a notion as to who my teammates will be, while I know that I can get along with one of them, the other will be a challenge. I see that you've changed your wardrobe." After my hum of acknowledgement, we fell into silence.  
As for my new wardrobe? Loose green pants tied at the top with a black sash. My gauntlets were attached to the sash at my hip, easily detachable in case of combat. My other weapon rested on the floor, it's size making it unwieldy in chairs like the academy's.  
I wore a white crop-top that covered my quickly forming breasts and ran up, over my chest, to conceal my neck. My ninja sandals were black. I stretched, the movement not even jostling my new clothing, or the green holster on my back.

 _'Thank you, Mizusaka.'_ I thought for the twentieth time in the last two days. The man was a godsend, truly. My clothing may have looked like simple cloth, but most of it was reinforced with strong chakra threads. It still felt strange for my shoulders to be bare, but I needed a full range of movement for my second weapon, which was made out of the same black metal that my gloves were. The only reason I even knew how to use the monster was because of Mizusaka, who had trained me with it for over a year.  
Iruka stepped into the classroom and I sat up straight. If nothing else, I knew that I could find someone to apprentice myself to. Mizusaka probably wouldn't mind taking me on as a formal apprentice, he was already teaching me a lot about blacksmithing.

"First, I would like to congratulate all of you on passing! You worked hard, and it paid off! Now, I'll be reading off your teams!" Everyone cheered. Shino and my badass self chose to clap politely. I smiled at Shino. I knew we wouldn't be on a team together, but that was okay. I had been prepared for that when I had befriended him.

"You and Naru should come for dinner tonight." I said quietly, absentmindedly paying attention to Iruka, and waiting for my name. Shino glanced at me, before nodding.

"I'll let mother know when I get home. She also would like to speak with you, perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow?" I nodded, agreeing easily.

"Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto!" Ah, the iconic team. Unfortunately, I had missed their kiss, I'm pretty sure Shino caught a picture with his mother's camera though, so I should get my blackmail anyway.  
(I did, he gave me a photo the following week.)

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto groaned and slammed his head into the desk. I smirked and thought along.

 _'Haruno Sakura!'_

"Isamu!" Iruka yelled. I blinked, surprised, even as a few of the bolder fangirls glared at me and reached for their weapons.  
 _'What?'_ I wondered.

"Huh?" I asked the air around me. From the shaking of his shoulders, Shino was laughing at me.

"You did not see it coming? Sasuke is Rookie of the Year, granted, that's only because you're terrible at hitting stationary targets. You are Kunoichi of the Year, and Naruto is the worst student, again, that's not really his fault as there have been many who sabotage his tests. You should have _known_ this." I scowled at my friend, who suddenly seemed to find the walls entertaining.

"But I'm not important the way those two are." I hissed.

"I can punch people really hard, but that's about it!" I continued, seething. Had that been the reason those three had been thrown together? That was stupid! All of their personalities had clashed! I was going to have to play the mediator! I didn't have the patience for that! Shino shrugged as his name was called. I sighed, and scowled when I realized who my sensei was going to be.

 _'Well, at the very least, I am capable of trolling the hell out of him._ ' The thought was humorous, and my vindictive side took pleasure.  
Hatake Kakashi was not a good teacher. He was a good man, with good morals (for a ninja.) He was a good Shinobi, and a good Jonin. He imparted his morals to his students, and taught them how to tree-walk, which I had known how to do at the age of ten, along with water walking. He taught an emotionally wrecked, hormonal preteen an assassination technique. Granted, Gaara was a good reason, but _still_.  
I wasn't looking forward to this.

-Tones-

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Blondie, you go first." Kakashi clapped his hands. Naruto grinned, and started speaking.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ichiraku Ramen, the Uzumaki clan, studying fuinjutsu, and my two friends, Shino and Isamu! Oh, Ji-Ji, and Iruka-Sensei too, 'ttebayo. I don't like how long it takes for ramen to cook, or the people that yell at me when I walk down the street! I also don't like it when Isamu is angry, 'cause I saw her throw a boulder at a Hyuga and it was _terrifying_.  
My hobbies are helping Ayane-san at the bakery, fuinjutsu, training with my friends, and gardening, 'ttebayo.  
My dreams for the future? I want to be Hokage! I'm going to work against discrimination!" He finished that with a huge smile.

 _'Oops. Looks like I changed him a bit.'_ Not like it could have been helped. With Shino and myself at his side, along with our families? He was bound to be a bit different.

"Okay, very solid introduction! Broody, you're next!" I raised an eyebrow, and Kakashi sighed. Pointedly, he looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, and training. I dislike... many, many things. My hobbies are training, and reading in my clan library.  
My dreams for the future? The revival of my clan, and the absolute annihilation of a certain man." Sasuke finished with a deadly aura. It was quiet for a moment.

"If you like tomatoes, you should try some of the ones that Naru grows. We gave him most of our yard, and a decent chunk of it is different tomato plants. My... Ayane makes really good crackers with them." I said, breaking the tension. Sasuke studied me, then Naruto, before nodding. I had known that Sasuke was different, he hadn't been as broody, or cruel. However, this much? Had I landed in an alternate timeline?

"Alright, you're last, Shades." I shrugged at Kakashi's nickname, and fought down a smirk. Time to commence the trolling.

"My name is Isamu, no last name. I like youthful training, Ayane, Mizusaka-sensei, Tenten-senpai, Shino, and Naruto. I also like reading. I dislike my birth-mother, people who treat my loved ones badly, and tardiness. My hobbies are youthful training, writing, singing, helping Ayane at the bakery, and making sure Naru won't die on his first mission outside the village.  
My dreams? I want to become the first female in Konoha to gain S-rank in my specialization; which is combat, by the way." He stared at me for a moment.

"Alright! You're all very unique, that's good. Meet me tomorrow at seven, in training ground three for your first mission! We'll see if you're really ready to become Genin! Also, don't eat. You'll probably just throw it up!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I ignored Naruto's yells of outrage.

"Uchiha, wanna come to dinner? We need to know each other a bit better before tomorrow, I've got a bad feeling." Sasuke looked surprised as Naruto suddenly closed his mouth. Turning toward me, the blonde locked eyes with my goggles.

"Like, one of _your_ feelings?" He asked. I nodded. An itch in my gut, that made its way up to my throat. My instincts were strong, and I had learned to listen to them. So had Naruto.

"We should probably pack for heavy combat." I spoke, obeying the little voice in the back of my head. Sasuke looked between us.

"If you explain what's going on, I'll come for dinner." He grunted at me. I smirked.

"I'll tell you on the way." I agreed, easily lifting myself off the roof.

-emerald-

 **Whew! That chapter is done! I'll get started on the next one once I finish up this AN. Also, you people are awesome. Legit. Thanks.  
Amazed at how many people are liking this story already,  
-Tigressa.**


End file.
